


Drip Drop

by Headphone_Love



Series: Dance With Me [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But still with volleyball and all, Dancing, Feelings Realization, Getting Together, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, Kinda an AU!, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Teasing side characters, They are Second Years In This Story, dancer! Hinata, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: A year after figuring out Hinata's dance secret, Kageyama begins to wonder if he only likes Hinata's dancing, or Hinata himself.After witnessing his duet with another dancer, he is leaning towards the latter rather strongly.----“Dancing or Volleyball,” Kageyama demanded, Hinata growing pale.“What?”“Pick one. Only one.”





	Drip Drop

Kageyama wasn’t entirely sure he was prepared for Hinata’s request, though in retrospect he should have seen it coming.

“Come on, Bakageyama! No one would see us perform, it would just be a showcase for new dancers to see how we work!” Hinata pleaded, holding up a finger and smiling. Kageyama watched the ginger for a moment, the hope in his eyes slowly swaying the setter to his will. It was just not something that Kageyama could picture himself committing to, however. He was not a dancer; he was someone who was trying to become a good enough volleyball player that the Olympics would accept him.

“Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?” Hinata pleaded, pouting since he knew that it was a weakness of the setter regardless of what he said.

“No,” Kageyama responded easily, Hinata’s hands falling to his sides as he looked away in disappointment. It was playful, but Kageyama wondered if it was sincere beneath the surface.

“Fine. But at least still come with me to practices? As support?” Hinata asked as the setter rolled his neck, using the towel to wipe his sweat. He would have gone to those without his teammate’s incessant chatter considering he had been missing them as of late. He nodded his head in agreement.

“I wouldn’t miss it. You are a good dancer,” Kageyama complimented. When Hinata didn’t respond, Kageyama looked over at him to see him standing with his mouth agape.

“What?”

“Why can’t you compliment me like that when we play volleyball?!” Hinata whined as Kageyama felt a vein grow in his forehead, reaching out to squeeze Hinata’s head in irritation.

“Because you still suck at receives and can’t serve for shit, you idiot!”

* * *

“A pleasure to see you back here, Kageyama-san,” Miyabi spoke in greeting, the setter waving awkwardly to the woman. He had gotten to know most people’s names considering he came here to watch often, though for some reason everyone assumed he was Hinata’s boyfriend. It had flustered him at first, but now it was commonplace.

They would tease him, he’d respond that they were just teammates, and that was the end of it.

“Here to see your boyfriend again?” she teased as he rolled his eyes and placed his bag down, taking a seat at the corner. He didn’t like being near the mirrors like the other dancers. He wasn’t trying to learn, so it felt odd sitting with the people who seemed to absorb the moves like sponges.

“He isn’t my boyfriend,” Kageyama responded as he sat, Miyabi sitting beside him and smiling.

“Yeah, yeah, Mr.  Broken Record. So did you cave and decide to dance with Hinata as his partner?” she questioned, Kageyama allowing the question to linger for a moment. Had Hinata gone around telling people that he was going to ask, or was Miyabi a special case? Her and Hinata seemed close, though she was definitely in her mid-20s. Hinata managed to even become friends with people out of his age range.

“No. I am just here to watch.”

“Oh~ So that is what you like. Fair enough.”

Kageyama sputtered, wondering why the words that came out of her mouth always sounded suggestive.

She laughed and ruffled his hair. “Don’t worry, we will have another dancer to do it. Ren has been Hinata’s partner anyway, so it isn’t a big deal,” she assured before giggling to herself. “God, you kids are so cute, you know that?”

“We aren’t kids,” Kageyama muttered as she walked away, his eyes returning to the floor where Hinata and some other people were stretching. Hinata’s eyes were closed, his demeanor having gotten calmer since Kageyama was now a regular. He had seen the middle blocker at his best condition and worst. Hinata didn’t seem too embarrassed to dance with him around anymore, sometimes even going as far as to forget he was around. Kageyama didn’t take offense to it, glad his friend was able to block out what made him nervous.

It helped with games as well.

“Alright, warm-ups!”

Kageyama watched as Hinata popped up, smile bright but somewhat...maintained. It was the smile he would make while dancing when it was upbeat and playful, the confidence spilling off of him in waves. Kageyama had no doubt that even without his bright hair he would be pointed out if someone watched for long enough.

Hinata turned to eye him. It caught the setter off guard and caused him to nod his head in support. Hinata looked away, biting his lip.

Kageyama wondered why the gesture sent his heart into a frenzy, brushing it off as soon as the thought came.

He needed to keep his head on straight, deciding to focus on Sandra as she led the exercises.

That was safe, however, the orange haired dancer never left his peripheral vision.

* * *

 “How was I, Bateyama?” he asked with a grin as the other scoffed, shoving the ginger sitting beside him. The class had taken a break due to the soloists and partner dancers needing to practice for the showcase. Hinata, having both a solo and partner-dance was practically bouncing in excitement.

“You love to fish for compliments, don’t you?” Kageyama grumbled as he smirked at the way his friend’s lips parted.

“This is the only time you compliment me, so sue me,” Hinata argued, sticking his tongue out at the other. Kageyama chuckled. “Besides, I have been practicing the routines for weeks, and you haven’t been here to see it yet,” he said with a pout. “So don’t blame me for being a bit amped.”

Kageyama waved a hand, understanding him completely. It was like during games when Hinata pulled off a move that no one expected: he needed approval for the sake of knowing it was a good move.

“Hinata, time to practice your solo,” Miyabi called as she wrote on a clipboard, it no doubt it was the list of people they had to get through. “Ren is going to be late, so your partner dance will have to wait,” she reminded, Hinata nodding.

“That is fine, Ren-chan warned me,” Hinata said with a grin.

Kageyama wondered who this Ren person was, though figured he would meet her once she arrived. He was awful with names.

Hinata stretched his arms upward. Kageyama watched intently, He took a deep breath, then turned so his back was to the mirror and Miyabi, her and Sandra watching just as—if not more—intently.

The **song*** began, Kageyama breathing in as Hinata’s demeanor changed once again, eyes lidded and expression a word he refused to even think.

His hands moved up as the lyrics began, brushing against his chest before splitting off, one resting on his head while the other moved to his side. They slid down in a similar manner to the first move, though his step to the side was a lot larger—stronger.

Some other dancers seemed to surround him the longer the song progressed, confusing the setter considering he thought it was a solo. “They are his backup dancers,” someone whispered as the teen turned to see someone sitting beside him. His red hair was messily done, coat on as he removed his gloves.

“Why does he need them?”

“The stage looks awfully empty if a dancer doesn’t know how to utilize it. It was the safe approach for Shou’s first show,” he said with a smile as he watched, foot tapping to the music.

“Ah…” Kageyama muttered, unsure of how that made any sense. A stage couldn’t be that large, could it?

As he watched the ginger, he wondered where _this_ style of dance had come from, as the last one was extremely different than this. The last one was a bit more...smooth if that was the right word. This one involved a lot of popping movements, and once the breakdown began the setter was glued to his teammate.

Hinata was mouthing the words, eyes set on the mirror in front of him as he rolled on the ground only to stand back up a moment later. With a wave of his body, he dropped to his knees, using his hands to maneuver him until he leaned down, hips rolling against the ground and making Kageyama’s mouth go dry.

He was going to perform this...in front of people?

Hinata stood, biting his lip as he spun his head, his body waving again as he grabbed at his own shirt, pulling it so that a bit of his stomach showed. Kageyama swallowed and willed the thoughts away.

“He’s good isn’t he?” the person beside him asked with a knowing smile, the setter watching as Hinata turned back to face the mirror, raising a hand and saluting before bowing, claps ringing out through the studio and snapping him back to reality. He clapped, somewhat amazed that Hinata could dance in such a way.

“You were good, Hinata, though you were a bit stiff. You also missed a move in the first chorus,” Miyabi read off critically, Kageyama wincing at the tone. It was so different than the playful one she used with him.

Hinata, rather than get offended or defensive, nodded. “I noticed, I was also a bit slow on the drop. Would it be possible to change the move beforehand?”

She tilted her head, a smile gracing her lips. “Oh? Was the original move not good enough?” she asked, though her tone was curious rather than accusing. Hinata just grinned.

“Well instead of this,” he started, demonstrating the move that leads to the rolling of his hips against the ground—Kageyama had forgotten how well he moved his hips from the last time—“I was thinking this could be a bit more manageable” he continued, doing the wave in a similar manner, though instead of using his hands he spun on his knees before placing his hands down and rolling. Miyabi hummed, making a note of it on her clipboard as she placed it on her lap.

“Sure, still fits the song and seems a lot smoother now that you mention it. Good work. Practice the chorus and your spotlight dance. Mitsuo, you're up!”

Hinata bowed as he walked towards his bag, breathing heavily as he chugged his water. He seemed to be concentrating on something, probably the moves he had gotten wrong. It was such a Hinata thing to do, he noted, as he would do the same thing during games whenever he was blocked.

Hinata moved to sit beside Kageyama, until he noticed the redhead, eyes wide. “Ren! You're here!” Hinata said as he leaned down to hug the elder male. Kageyama frowned, blinking in confusion until Hinata looked at him, face flushed and hair tousled. “Kageyama, this is my dance partner, Ren. Ren, this is Kageyama. We play volleyball together,” he said excitedly, the redhead waving at Kageyama.

“I figured he was your friend. Hello, I am Ren. Hinata’s dance partner,” he introduced as Kageyama swallowed.

Ren…was a guy?

* * *

The shock of his discovery had caused some tension in Kageyama.

His shoulders were tight, eyes watching as Hinata chatted with Ren enthusiastically. Hinata would cling to his arm, slap him on the shoulder, and look away from him often.

Kageyama couldn’t say he was a fan.

Ren was a decently tall man, taller than him and Hinata for sure. Hinata had mentioned how he was a college student, inferiority burning in Kageyama’s gut.

What was so good about a college student?

“Alright, Are Hana and Yuki here?” Miyabi called, the dancers looking around interactively, though no one stepped up to claim. Miyabi looked annoyed, eyes narrowed as she scratched down some words onto the paper.

“I will have a talk with them about missing practices without a warning,” she muttered darkly, Sandra laughing and patting her on the back.

“There, there, Miyabi,” she said nervously, the small accent in her words signaling that she was either mixed or a foreigner.

“Korean,” Ren said suddenly. Kageyama squinted.

“Pardon?”

Ren looked down at Kageyama in amusement. “Shou-chan was right, you're easy to read sometimes.”

Kageyama felt his eye twitch, lips twisting into a slight scowl.

“There, there. I didn’t mean it as an insult. But Sandra there is Korean. She is here because she and Miyabi opened this place together to spread the joy of dance,” he said with a smile, chin resting against his palm as he crouched. “She is the one who choreographed Shou’s dance. The one you saw earlier.”

Kageyama took in the information, wondering how a sweet woman like that could create something so...sensual.

It shocked him almost as much as Hinata actually dancing to it.

“Ren, you and Hinata are up!” she called as the redhead tensed, looking a bit more nervous than Kageyama thought he would.

“She is terrified when she is angry,” he whispered to the setter, standing and jogging over to the center of the floor where Hinata stood. The two smiled at each other reassuringly, pressing their hands together in a high five like manner. Kageyama could see their lips moving, but couldn’t make out the words. After their little moment, they separated, backs pressed against each other. Hinata faced the left side while Ren faced the side that Kageyama sat on.

The song started as Ren opened his eyes, body rolling almost immediately, Kageyama surprised at his change as well. It seemed like everyone here changed from upbeat and friendly to sensual with their dances, though he had seen a few of the younger kids performing light-hearted songs. These songs were hard hitting, Kageyama having no doubt that people who actually listened to music would want to dance to it even if they didn’t know how.

He was sure this song was in English, simply because most of the words he didn’t understand other than “Me” “Love” and “You”. The sick feeling in his gut didn’t ease up at the thought of what the song was saying. Hinata walked around Ren, a smile on his lips as the other grabbed his arm, the two getting a bit too close for comfort. Hinata leaned his head back, the elder of the two with his hands on his hips to make sure Hinata didn’t fall back too far.

Kageyama took a moment to realize that Hinata’s movements in this dance were much more subdued, wavier than hard hitting. He wasn’t sure if it was purposeful or not, though when he looked at Miyabi and Sandra, they seemed more than proud. To crack a smile from Miyabi after her being pissed must have proved some feat, Kageyama figured.

Most of the dance was them being separated much to Kageyama’s relief however as the song progressed the movements became riskier. Ren’s hand touched Hinata’s hips quite a few times, the ginger not seeming fazed in the slightest. Hinata turned, but his partner grabbed his arm and pulled it, placing it around his neck and biting his own lip, Hinata’s face red as their foreheads pressed together. As if burned, Hinata pushed him away, chest popping out and dropping again as Ren did the same, the dance ending similar to how it started. The only difference was they were now facing each other, their heads turned towards where the crowd would be during the performance.

“Hinata, I think you need a bit more practice with the swaying. Some of your moves still look forced which makes your face look like you are trying. The point is to feel the music for this dance rather than try to seem perfect. Maybe Ren can help you with that. Your expressions were good for most of it, but you're naturally attractive, use that to your advantage.”

Hinata nodded and flushed, side-eyeing his partner as the other ruffled his hair in an attempt to comfort.

“Ren, you need to work on individualizing your dance. Don’t try to copy us, make the dance your own. You got the moves down, you just need to add a little bit of you into them. Don’t be shy in trying to be a bit riskier,” she suggested as he nodded, not seeming offended in the slightest.

Kageyama hadn’t seen anything wrong, confused as to how Miyabi was able to pick at them when it looked practically perfect.

The burning feeling in his chest hadn’t gone away, though.

“Want to practice tomorrow night?” Kageyama heard Ren ask Hinata as they walked towards Kageyama, the setter speaking before he even realized it.

“We have to practice tomorrow night,” Kageyama reminded rather quickly.

Ren tilted his head, Hinata seeming equally shocked at the outburst.

“Uh, Sorry Ren. Maybe on the weekend?” Hinata offered.

The redhead chuckled and nodded. “Sounds fine. Just shoot me a text and—”

“Did you forget? We need to practice receives this weekend.”

Hinata frowned, crossing his arms as he smiled at Ren apologetically. “I’ll just text you a good time,” he said with a bow as he looked down at Kageyama.

“Yamayama, can I speak to you outside?” he asked, eyes narrowed.

“I'm quite comfortable,” he retorted, eyes not leaving the gingers. Hinata scoffed, grabbing his hand and tugging at it until the setter stood.

“Well, that spot will be there when we get back,” he said with a sickly sweet smile, pulling the setter out as the two continued to banter, leaving Ren to watch in confusion.

“What was that about?”

Ren turned to the fellow dancer, shrugging as he pecked her forehead gently. “Not sure, think Shou might be having problems with his boyfriend,” he said as the girl sighed.

“Ah, young love.”

“Remember our first spat?”

She gave him a pointed look. “Don’t remind me.” she said as she walked away, Ren grinning while he followed.

“I didn’t mean to break his hand! How was I supposed to know it was your brother and not some creep?”

* * *

When they got outside, Hinata placed his hands on his hips, eyes squinted. “What's up with you?”

Kageyama leaned against the brick wall of the building, hands shoved into his jacket. He didn’t respond, eyes not giving away anything.

“What, the silent treatment? What did I do?”

“You made plans when we had some already.”

“And? Can’t I have more than one thing to do in a day? Our practices are usually late anyway!”

“You need to focus on nationals,” Kageyama scolded as Hinata let out a breath.

“You didn’t have a problem with me dancing before. Why is your focus on nationals all of a sudden?”

_‘Because no one can touch you like that in nationals’_

“Because that was our plan. Go to nationals and win, go to college, go to the Olympics,” Kageyama said as if it were fact, Hinata running a hand through his damp hair.

“I never said I forgot that, Bakageyama! You think after last year I would have?”

“You sure seemed like it hanging out with that Ren guy,” Kageyama growled, Hinata letting out a laugh of disbelief.

“Ren and I are friends! He was the first person I met when I started to dance here,” Hinata defended. “You're acting like I'm going to quit volleyball or something!”

The air immediately tensed. 

“Don’t. Say. That.” Kageyama replied coldly, eyes piercing through the middle blocker.

Hinata froze, frowning deeply as he let out a breath. He paced for a moment before shaking his head. “I can’t deal with this right now,” he whispered, but Kageyama moved to block the door.

“We aren’t done talking. You started this,” Kageyama reminded. Hinata glared.

“More like I'm talking and you are arguing,” Hinata muttered.

Kageyama gritted his teeth. “Dancing or Volleyball,” he demanded, Hinata growing pale. He watched Kageyama with wide eyes. 

“What?”

“Pick one. Only one.”

The fact that Hinata hadn’t chosen immediately made Kageyama’s chest grow tight. It continuously got worse as Hinata deliberated, face twisted in frustration.

“Obviously I would pick Volleyball, you asshole!” Hinata shouted. Kageyama relaxed, though Hinata wasn’t done. “How cruel do you have to be? Huh?” he asked as he shoved the other into the wall. “You know I love volleyball with all my heart! Dancing is different. It isn’t gwah, it is…” he just made a wave motion with his arm, not having a word for the feeling just yet. “Stop thinking less of me because I like something other than volleyball. I hate it!”

Kageyama felt his anger dissipate, though he refused to admit he was sorry. “You need to focus...”

“I _am_ focused. Stop trying to control me," Hinata said without thinking, pausing for a moment before continuing. "Ren doesn’t do that.”

“Don’t you _dare_ compare me to him.”

“Why not? Maybe you could learn from him!” Hinata shouted, not noticing that Kageyama had moved towards him until he was slammed against a wall.

A gasp left his lips at the impact, Kageyama’s blue eyes burning into his own brown ones. The setter’s hands were grasping at his shoulders roughly: so much that Hinata was sure there would be marks left behind.

“Kage-,” Hinata began, though the other had already leaned forward, pressing his lips against his teammate's own. He squirmed for a moment, hands clenching and unclenching against the setter’s jacket. Soft sounds of protest left him, ceasing when the younger pressed him against the wall completely.

When Hinata relented, he gripped Kageyama’s clothing to pull him in closer, lips parting and heart pounding. The setter wasn’t sure why the sounds his middle blocker made egged him on, but when they needed air he pulled away first.

The two panted heavily, faces red and foreheads pressed together. Kageyama's blue eyes were hazed, Hinata's brown ones lidded. 

“Don’t…” Kageyama began, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Don’t get too close to him,” he whispered with a deep breath. The beginnings of a growl that lingered at the back of his throat caused Hinata to bit his lip.

“You are _my_ partner, not his.”

* * *

 

"You seem to be in a good mood, Hinata,” Ren mentioned as Hinata nodded his head, a small smile on his lips. After the night of Kageyama’s confession, the ginger had felt like a weight had been lifted. He hadn’t been completely sure of why he felt so tense around his best friend and teammate, but once he had confessed it seemed to fall into place.

“Kageyama and I have a date later today,” Hinata whispered shyly, Ren whistling.

“He finally asked you out, huh?” Ren said as the ginger perked up in surprise, eyes wide.

“You knew he liked me?”

Ren laughed light-heartedly. “How could we not?” he asked. “He came here after your practices just to watch and never complained. No friend would do that out of the kindness of their heart unless you were very important to them,” he explained, Hinata fiddling with his water bottle as he processed the words.

“Wait...what do you mean ‘we’?” he asked as Ren clicked his tongue.

“God Shou, you really are oblivious! Half the studio practically had bets on when he would confess. Miyabi was the first to mention it,” he said with a raised brow. Hinata’s face darkened from pink to red in a mere few minutes.

“W-Was it that obvious?” he asked as Ren nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“As obvious as Sandra’s crush on Miyabi."

Hinata gasped in horror, shoving his face into his towel and groaning. “That means everyone knows!” he whined, Ren patting his back comfortingly.

“It’s okay Shou. At least one thing is for sure,” he said as Hinata looked up, only his eyes visible as he kept the towel shoved into the lower half of his face.

“What?”

Ren pulled out his wallet, pulling out a few twenties and pulling one out, handing it to the younger dancer.

“You helped me win the pool!”

“Ren-chan!”

The redhead shrugged, grinning from ear to ear. “What, a dancer has to make some extra cash every now and then,” he teased, Hinata wondering how he would face the entire studio on Monday.

Ren just hummed, counting his money happily while his partner had a breakdown. “Ah, young love.” he murmured, Hinata falling over and curling into himself.

When Kageyama came to pick him up for their volleyball date, he was confused as to why his boyfriend was so red. "Are you feverish? Don’t get sick before the game, you idiot.”

“I'm not getting sick! And it is your fault!”

“Ha?! How's it my fault you don’t wear your stupid hat in this weather?”

“Leave it alone, Bakageyama. You better toss to me a lot for the torture you caused me!”

Kageyama blinked as he let out a breath, huffing and wrapped an arm around Hinata. “Of course I'm going to toss to you a lot. Your receives still suck,” he said bluntly.

Hinata leaned into his arms and grumbled. “Asshole.”

“Idiot.”

The two eyed each other before looking away, shy smiles blooming on both their lips as they walked.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The songs that inspired the dances are Taemin's "Drip Drop"* (Hence the title of the story :P) and Ed Sheeran's "Shape of You" since I love the idea of Kageyama looking up the song at home and realizing what the lyrics are and then getting a bit jelly about the dance.  
> I do not own these songs or dances! All rights go the the people who created it.  
> I only own the plot of the story.


End file.
